pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Evanf
Re:Unova I do know that. Crimsonnavy 14:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone can redirect pages, just move the page, I have been sort of busy with a family friend death to edit a lot, but I can help when you need it. Crimsonnavy 15:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Thank You for choosing me to be part of the "User of the month" polling, I really appreciate it! I hope I do good in the votes ^^;; CelestiaStar 18:46, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :If I have to be in the polling again that's okay. Yea, there are many memembers but some just don't stay around to help and others are just into spamming to get badges now. CelestiaStar 16:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::That's okay, I understand. I'll vote again. ^-^ CelestiaStar 16:51, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I know of PokePower and I've been wishing to join when I became a better memember. I started many of the Unova Gym Leader pages and have helped with so many edits, also with reversing vandalism. It would be a honor join PokePower. CelestiaStar 17:06, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, well alright. I'll just keep doing what I'm doing. ^-^ CelestiaStar 18:05, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I'd really appreciate that! CelestiaStar 20:55, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you so much! I hope I'm good enough to join. ^^ CelestiaStar 21:40, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Why is my name in capital letters in the "User of the Month" poll? LORD LIZARDON 05:10, December 28, 2010 (UTC) A great and awesome Wikipedia I am AgentCarmen12. You might have saw my blog about my wikipedia, the Random Rockers Wikipedia. I am trying to get more members so I am writing a message to everyone on the wikipedia who is active. On the Random Rockers, you make pages on virtually anything! We have many pages that are stubs. Some examples of pages are Pokemon, Russia, Frogs and you can make new pages! We have Competitions where you have to do something like saying something absolutely random and winner makes the next competition! It is a fun place but is starting to "die." and it is slowly going inactive. Only me and my friend, Anteater99 are on there. I hope that you will join and make my wikipedia a better place. Also, first three people to join wins admin powers!!! Hope you come and join the wonderful Random Rockers Wikipedia -AgentCarmen12 To Evanf, could you copy my message and post it on other peoples talk pages??? Anyways, u have ur admin powers! Please spread the word and tell them to join there! I wood reeeeeeally appreaciate it. AgentCarmen12, founder of the Random Rockers Wiki! 21:54, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: SlipknotDarkrai I have no problem with that. If he has the same behavior that made Duskullbone to be blocked, he'll just would be blocked as well. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 10:19, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Report I just wanted to report to you that their was some innappropriate content under Wallace's pokemon when instead of the pokemon's name, it said "have sex with me sexybitch" but i have removed it so you shouldnt worry anymore Watty2010 02:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Watty2010 Thanx Thanks for entering me in user of the month! Funny thing, i joined today and im already this far!!! so far im tied with ciencia with 2 points, i hope i get more!Watty2010 03:05, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Watty2010 Aya Image can you add it for me please? after all, your way higher ranked than me, so you know how to do things easier.Watty2010 03:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Watty2010 London? i live in canada, not london, idk if my profile says that but im from canada and it is 10:15 PM i guess for some reason it thinks different Watty2010 03:15, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Watty2010 sure how?Watty2010 03:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC)watty2010 oh my goodness!!!!!! I cant belive it!!!!!!! i have 2 more votes than ciencia!!!!!!!!!!Watty2010 03:35, January 1, 2011 (UTC)watty2010 RE: Signature Yes, please. I always wonder how you make those fancy signatures? CelestiaStar 16:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) : Okay, SkyBlue and Violet. ^.^ CelestiaStar 16:32, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Coulors Crimson + Black if i can only have 1 then make it just crimson plz. Watty2010 16:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC)Watty2010 Power & Place Why is it that a bunch of us are higher ranked than the best admins but they have more power over the wiki? i am not questioning authority im just curios im #39 and ive been on this wiki for a DAY '''only '''AND im working on a page called Pokemon Gijinka u can check it out its gonna take almost a year to finish cuz i do 1 a day